La Incondicional
by laura-eli89
Summary: Song-Fic y One-shot. En la vida de Roy Mustang siempre hubo una mujer, la única que siempre estuvo con él sin pedir nada a cambio. ROYAI


**La incondicional**

**Sumary: **Song-Fic y One-shot. En la vida de Roy Mustang siempre hubo una mujer, la única que siempre estuvo con él sin pedir nada a cambio. ROYAI.

Hola, aquí les traigo un Song Fic, la verdad nunca he hecho un escrito de este tipo y espero que me haya quedado bien, además de que no soy muy dada en hacer one-shot pero quise hacer el intento. Y como es costumbre se trata sobre mi pareja favorita Roy y Riza, ya que mi mente vuela cuando se trata de hacer historia de estos dos personajes, en fin espero que les guste.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen solo hago este Fic por fines de entretenimiento. El one-shot esta basado en la canción La Incondicional interpretada por Luis Miguel.

* * *

**-0-**

El día pasaba normalmente en la oficina del Coronel Mustang y como siempre había montones de papeleo que realizar y otros tantos que firmar y archivar. Era medio día y la atención de Roy hacia su trabajo se había desvanecido, ya que no podía permanecer mas de unas cuantas horas realizando el rutinario y aburrido trabajo de oficina, para él era mejor patrullar las calles o tener algo de acción apresando delincuentes, pero habían pasado semanas sin poder mostrar su poderosa alquimia y se sentía un completo inútil como tantas veces le decía su Teniente. Al pensar en ella sus ojos instintivamente se posaron en ella, la contemplo por unos minutos mientras la rubia permanecía arduamente realizando formularios y acomodándolos en una gran pila que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio, no lo negaría era una de las cosas que le encantaba realizar en la oficina, mirar como Hawkeye trabajaba y observar con atención cada gesto que realizaba ante cualquier estimulo.

Su rostro siempre sereno y en algunas ocasiones dejando escapar una tenue sonrisa, sus manos ocupadas llenando los documentos que deberían estar listos para esta tarde y su mirada fija en la lectura solo moviendo sus ojos ámbar cuando fuera necesario.

-¡Ahh! esto es demasió necesito cinco minutos para descansar- la voz de Jean se escucho por toda la oficina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos a Roy. Havoc se quejaba cada media hora de la cantidad de trabajo y buscaba cualquier pretexto para huir del papeleo.

Riza solo le dedico una mirada de desaprobación a su compañero por el escándalo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza para nuevamente dedicarse a su trabajo. Aquel gesto de la rubia no paso desapercibido por los ojos oscuros que aun seguía observándola. Hawkeye nunca cambiaria, tan estricta y seria como siempre, desde que la conocía cuando solo era una niña se conservaba igual, intacta como los sentimientos que tenia él por ella.

"_Tu, la misma siempre tu._

_Amistad, ternura que se yo."_

Aun la recordaba, con su cabello corto y con mas ternura en su rostro, lo hacia sentir extraño cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa o lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos infantiles, en ese tiempo solo la tomaba como una niña tierna y sola, que necesitaba su compañía y su compresión en las pocas horas que tenia de descanso cuando estudia alquimia con Hawkeye-sensei. No lo negaría que aquella niña rubia lo había conmovido a tal grado de querer protegerla por siempre.

"_Tu, mi sombra has sido tu._

_La historia de un amor… que no fue nada."_

Estaba seguro que desde que vio su determinación en sus ojos y su expresión femenina años después de regresar de enlistarse en ejército se había enamorado de ella. La sensualidad en su rostro y el cambio en su cuerpo la habían convertido en una mujer hermosa que lo volvía loco con tan sola mirarla. Ahora no solo quería protegerla, si no también anhelaba algo más, algo más íntimo con ella que solo una simple amistad.

"_Tu, mi eternamente tu._

_Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós."_

No se arrepentía de sus actos, ya que esa vez fue suya, aun con inocencia en su mirada le volvió a robar el aliento cuando la sintió moverse debajo de él. Sus caricias le quemaban la piel y sus besos lo llenaban más de pasión, por primera vez sintió el amor de una mujer y el deseo de tenerla por siempre se convirtió en necesidad.

"_Tu, mi oculta amiga tu._

_Un golpe de pasión,_

_Amor de madrugada."_

Desde esa vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, Riza se convirtió en su amiga, su amante, su compañera, su todo. La única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente y poner su vida en sus manos. Tal vez la estaba condenando a una vida de sufrimiento y soledad, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella aunque solo pudriera tenerla en algunas salidas furtivas, enmascarando sus sentimientos de los demás con expresiones frías y miradas serias.

"_No existe un lazo entre tu y yo,_

_Nada de amores,_

_Nada de nada."_

Al observarla por unos minutos mas volvió a ver una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar como sus compañeros se peleaban por quien seria el primero en salir por la puerta para ir a comer, no lo negaría seguía amándola desde la primera vez que la tuvo en su cama, pero aun con el pasar del tiempo no podía pretender mas que simples escapadas nocturnas, eran solo superior y subordinada, simples compañeros de trabajo. No había nada entre ellos que le diera el derecho sobre ella y verdad lo torturaba por dentro.

"_Tu la misma de ayer,_

_La Incondicional, _

_La que no espera nada."_

Aunque él estaba dispuesto a renunciar todo por ella, Riza nunca le pediría nada, y mucho menos dejar el ejército por ella, pero estaba seguro que sentía lo mismo que él. Al igual que él sentía el incontrolable deseo de dejar todo atrás y perderse en la pasión que sentían ambos, acompañado del amor acumulado, pero era imposible, Riza nunca pondría en juego el sueño que tenían los dos por alcanzar la cima y convertir el país en uno mejor. Así era siempre, ella era la razón y él el deseo.

"_Tu, intensamente tu._

_Soledad, cariño, yo que se._

_Tu, mis horas bajas tu._

_Un cuerpo de mujer,_

_Un par de rosas blancas."_

Ya no aguantaba mas tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Con su puño golpeo su escritorio fuertemente produciendo un estruendo que se propago por toda la oficina que se encontraba en silencio sorprendiendo a Riza, quien aun se encontraba en la oficina y lo miro confundida.

-¿Se encuentra bien Coronel?- le pregunto Riza con seriedad en sus palabras, pero no pudo esconder cierta preocupación en su voz.

"_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo,_

_No hubo promesas,_

_Ni juramentos,_

_Nada de nada."_

-No es nada Hawkeye, solo estoy un poco cansado- Roy mintió, recostándose por completo en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. No quería preocuparla por sus pensamientos, aunque sabia que su excusa no la creería en lo mas minino, Riza era la única persona quien lo conocía a la perfección y por ende sabia cuando mentía.

"_Amiga tu,_

_La misma de ayer_

_La Incondicional,_

_La que no espera nada"_

-Entonces debería descansar un poco Coronel, ¿quiere que lo deje solo?- le cuestiono ella, levantándose lentamente y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir pero la voz de Roy la detuvo a medio camino.

-No, quédate. De cierta forma me reconforta tu presencia- le dijo Roy aun con los ojos cerrados, en estos momentos lo único que desea era tenerla cerca.

"_Tu, la misma de ayer,_

_La que no supe amar,_

_No se porque"_

-No debería hacer esos tipos de comentarios en la oficina Coronel, alguien podría oírlo- le comento Riza con su voz seria, mientras permanecía inmóvil en medio de la oficina.

-No sé que tiene de malo, solo digo la verdad- le dijo Roy cansado de aparentar no sentir nada por ella, habían pasado muchos años y cada vez le era más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Aun así es inapropiado- le amonesto ella con mas severidad en sus palabras.

-He hecho cosas más inapropiadas contigo Teniente, creo que decir que me agrada tu presencia no se compara en nada con lo que he vivido contigo- le comento Roy, sabia que tendría un regaño por parte de Riza por su poco cuidado al hablar, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, a veces tenia episodios en donde no le importaba expresar sus sentimientos y este era uno de ellos.

"_Tu la misma de ayer,_

_La incondicional,_

_La que no espera nada"_

La escucho suspirar y caminar hacia él, mientras permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia arriba. Si Riza iba y le daba un balazo en la frente por su poca vergüenza al hablar no la detendría. Pasaron unos segundos y al no oír nada mas se impaciento, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie sintió como los labios de ella se juntaron con los suyos.

Instintivamente Roy la tomo del cabello y la acerco aun mas a él, mientras Riza apoyo su cuerpo con el de su Coronel. No supo cuanto tiempo la tuvo en sus brazos, pero no paraban de besarse y ella de acariciar su cabellera oscura mientras que Roy pasaba su mano por donde podía tocar su piel, duraron unos minutos mas trasmitiéndose lo que sentían el uno por el otro hasta que Riza separo lentamente sus labios y lo miro a los ojos con la mismo brillo que antes -¿Que fue eso Hawkeye?- le pregunto Roy confundido una vez que recupero el aliento, aunque no lo negaría disfruto cada momento que la tuvo cerca, _dios como amo esa mujer_, pensó el pelinegro mientras la miraba ponerse de pie y acomodar su cabello que él mismo había acariciando momentos antes.

-¿A que se refiere Coronel?- le pregunto seria, pretendiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos, para luego cambiar de tema -¿va ir a comer?, ya es tarde, ademas en una hora tiene una junta importante.

-Claro, si cuento con su compañía Teniente- le respondió Roy arrogantemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se acomodaba la chaqueta militar y la alcanzaba para abrirle la puerta y salir.

-Sabe que siempre la tendrá Señor- le comento Riza antes de salir a la oficina y volver a hacer solo superior y subordinada, amantes en secreto, escondiendo sus sentimientos de los demás y tal vez algun día él podria decirle al mundo que amaba a aquella mujer.

"_Solo tu."_

**Fin.**

**-0-**

**N.A.:** ¿Que les pareció?, yo pienso que esta canción le queda a esta pareja, en fin espero que les guste, fue mi segundo intento de one-shot y espero haber mejorado.

¡Saludos!


End file.
